randomness_is_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly's Mark!
Kelly's Mark is a story written by LeniLoud99! Story Kelly was a girl who lived on High Farm, a farm in the hills! She loved it there! No one was mean and every Thursday morning, the mail train would pull up to deliver the letters and parcels. One morning, Alfie, the farmer, knocked on Kelly's door. He held a bag full of carrots in his big, muddy hands. He gave little Kelly the carrot bags. Kelly wasn't strong enough, so she dropped the bag. The bag ripped open and carrots rolled away, some flew in the air and some just smashed onto the ground! One even managed to hit Kelly's face! She stared at the mess, feeling ashamed of herself. Alfie had angrily stomped away, thinking Kelly had made the mess on purpose! She shut the door closed and began to sulk. A few days later, Thursday morning had arrived! Kelly had to sneak down the hill for mail so she didn't get in trouble by Alfie for the last incident. But, nothing seemed normal! Every house on the hill got a bag of cookies but Kelly was given nothing! She asked the mailman about her post but he said that nothing was in the trucks for her to open. This made Kelly sad. So she walked up hill, tumbling down at least five times due to the heavy rain and wet mud! Kelly invited Alice, Molly and Rosie to her house! As to make life worst, they all had flu! Kelly got so sad that she didn't even give her cat some milk! The cat scratched Kelly so hard, blood dripped from her knees to the cat's claws! A few days later, Kelly's father and his friends, Jeremy and Emily, each gave big, heavy loads of stone bags to put inside. They went to get some more, when Billy, the farmer's son, came running to the door! He had a bucket in his hand, most likely to carry milk. All of a sudden, the bucket slipped out of Billy's hands and onto the boxes, which caused them to smash open! Emily, Jeremy and Kelly's dad all noticed giant boulders tumbling to their direction! They ran, hoping not to get steamrolled! They jumped into a big bush on the side, shocked at the rocks falling down the hillside! They looked up, only to see water droplets from the bucket dripping off Billy and Kelly! Just then, another train was making it's way around the bend! The driver and fireman saw the rock invasion coming, so they evacuated the train's cab! But, one big rock crushed the train to one side! The whole train was damaged, the three adults where covered in leaves, mud, grass and branches and Kelly and Billy had water splashed all over them! Once everyone left, Kelly's father talked to his daughter sternly. He angrily pointed out what trouble she had caused! Then, he did the unexpected! He pulled out a bag of stones and ... "AHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed! Kelly was sitting up in her old bed! She had just had a nightmare! Her mum came up to hug Kelly! Characters * Kelly * Alfie * The Mailman * Kelly's Father * Jeremy * Emily * Billy * The Cat (doesn't speak) * Kelly's Mother (doesn't speak) * Driver (doesn't speak) * Fireman (doesn't speak) * Alice (mentioned) * Rosie (mentioned) * Molly (mentioned) Category:LeniLoud99's FanFiction